re write of the birth of our son
by henderson1993
Summary: I have had alot of people wanting to know abowt my story the birth of our son, now that i have started midwifery i understand how wrng it was. If you like please review.
1. Chapter 1

Labour part 1

"Christian i think it's time we ring DR Greene these pains are not goinby m away,they are getting more painful." I say as i reach out for christians hands,i take it and grab it as hard as i can. Fuck him he did this to me he can have some pain as well. Christian grabs his phone of the bed side table and dials DR Greene number, he hands me the phone i once it starts to ring.

"Hello DR Greene speaking." She awswers her phone. " DR Greene it's Ana Grey i think i maybe in labour." I say trying to keep relaxed that's what they say right? " OH i though you will be calling soon. Ok, right now i have to ask yoyou a few questions before i tell you what i think will your next move. Have you had a show Mrs Grey?" She asked me. " yes." I give a small answer." Ok what it look like?" She asked me, before i could answer their was another strong much longer pain then afew hours ago."sorry, um it was clean thick looking also it had a little bit of blood through it." I say as christian comes over to rub my lower back." Ok that does sound very much like a show. Do you know if your waters have broken?" Well i haven't wet myself or anything like that. " i don't think so i answer honestly. "when did your contractions start Mrs Grey?" She asked me. I gave the clock a fasted look before answering."about two or three hours ago i think." I answer. " ok Mrs GRey how far apart are your contractions?" She asks, what they how,why so many questions."every five to six minutes apart." I say,"how long are they lasting?" She asked. " they are lasting for about 25 to 30 seconds." I answer,oh shit not this again fuck this hurts."how strong are you contractions?" She though at me." Im not sure all i know is that they hurt ,there getting stronger and harder and lasting longer." I say. " alright let's try this again. Out of one to ten,one been nothing and ten been you can't take it anymore what would you rate your pain?" She says. "I think about a seven or and eight" i say. " well mrs grey it sounds to me that you in labour,i think it's time for you to come in to hospital and i'll see you there soon." She says before hanging up.

"What did she say babe?" Christian asked. Before i could answer him i'm hit with another contraction once it had finished i could answer him" well mr grey its time to be a mummy and daddy,it's time to go to the hospital and have this baby. Christian grabs my bag and the babies bag and calls down taylor to come take us down to the car park and into the car. The car drive was alot longer and more painful then i ever thought it would be. If i ever though labour which be this much pain i would never had got pregnant. I am sure that on the way to the hospital we hit ever red light that was made. Christian is getting more and more upset with taylor,poor taylor is getting his head ripoed a new is taking it like he does everyday,i grab for christians and close my hand as hard as i could what i didn't know was that it wasn't his hand that i grabbed it was his third leg. Opz... oh well. Ah yeah, the look on christians face was pain. Oh well mr that is you get when you plant your seed. "Fucken hell baby thats my dick,i hope thats not what you where trya grab." He said as he rubs the back of his fingers across my face. I didn't have the heart to tell him i wanted to rip his dick off

Once we got to the hospital the pain had got to the point that i didn't want to stand by myself. They took me into my soom."dr greene will be with you as soon as she can. Christian helped ke into my pjs and helped me onto the out could they have gotten a softer about and hour there was aknock at my door begore it opened. "So mr and Mrs GRey are you ready to have your baby boy tonight?" She asked us both, we both gave a big nod and in return she gave us an even bigger smile.

This is my re write of the birth of our son. I have started doing midwifery and understand now how bad the story was.

Hooe you enjoy,please fave,follow and or review.


	2. Chapter 2

Labour part 2

Mrs grey, doctor Greene would like us to put in a line in and see how your doing. We need to put a line in because with you throwing up all the time you can't keep anx water down so that means you can't dilate as first I just need to check you and the baby are ok." She says. She feels my tummy and listens to our little man's heart rate. "That sounds and feels great Mrs grey, I just don't think your little nan wants to come out." She then goes over to washes her hands before putting on her gloves. I put my open up my legs and put my heels together, she pulls back the blanket and places two fingers inside. "Ok Mrs grey you feel to be at around about seven centimeters but by now we would have hoped you to be at about nine or ten. Is it ok to put the line into your arm now?" She asks me, I give her a one and she goes ahead with it.

Ten hours into labour.

I am being to feel really tried but I want to do this as drug free as I can. I scream at the top of my lungs as yet another contraction runs though my has been great though this whole thing, even though he is out of control.. graces comes in all the time to check up on me, it's hard because she is having to work. Kate is here on one side of of holding my hand while my lovely husband who got me into all this mess is sitting jt the other. nmy nmother can't be here as she has to work but will be in tomorrow with bob.

13 hours into labour.

" baby I can't do this anymore, it hurts to much please make it stop." I call out. "In so sorry baby, it will be over soon I promise. I know it hurts but it won't be long now until our handsome baby boy will be here. That's all that matters, you and him."he says while rubbing my back.I know if can't stand of in this pain just as much as I hate this much can't go back in time now, but let this be said that he is never going to be cloud anywhere near of ever can people do this time and time are, I think they are fucken nuts.

17 hours into labour

"Can someone please call doctor Greene and tell her that Mrs grey is ready to push" the midwife tells the lady overnmy shoulder." I can't believe that the time has come for our little boy to be born." Christian says. Late gives a small nod in agreement with him. Wait this is the longest they have been without yelling at each other." You know this is the longest you two have been in the same room xwithout sripping each other a new one."I say. Kate just stands there while my husband stands behind me rubbing my back. Oh my god even in labour his hands are great.

Doctor Greene and the midwife that has been looking after me, wash there hands and set up all the while Christian is trying to keep his cool and trying to get hold of his mother. "Ready to get this over and food with Mrs grey?" Doctor Greene asks me."ready when you are." I say while grabbing for both my husband's and best friends hand. " when I tell you to push Mrs grey rush right down into your bottom like you are having the world's ageist poo." She says.

"Now Mrs grey push as hard as you can, go! 1 2 3


End file.
